


Purple for bruises, red for blood

by Kartaylir



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Drabble, Extra Treat, F/F, Heart-Eating, I started with Palla and ended up here, My vodka stores are suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartaylir/pseuds/Kartaylir
Summary: It's best to be sure of who you wish to summon.
Relationships: Original Female Conjurer/Original Female Daedra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Writing Rainbow Make Up Round





	Purple for bruises, red for blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimaracretak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/gifts).



I dream of her. Of red hair draped across my breasts, ash-gray skin laid against mine. Heartbeats in unison.

A name. 

Ebony. Bittergreen. Spells tugged from the burned tomes of my ancestors.

I whisper the final words to an effigy with a gem as heart.

And call not the dream, but nightmare. The truth obscured beneath spider-strands of sigil and blood.

Claws and teeth flow into being from shadow. Air pressed from my lungs..

Gray eyes stare into mine. Her hand within my breast; my heart held forth.

I taste her poison amid my blood; death upon her perfect lips.


End file.
